Complex computing infrastructures may have complex fabric topologies to perform their tasks. Data centers may use hardware system frames, such as rack cabinets or racks, to store and connect the electronic equipment forming the complex computing infrastructures. In turn, the electronic equipment in the hardware system frame may include modules such as servers systems, storage systems, network systems, power systems, routing devices such as switches or routers, etc. As computing infrastructures become more complex, new services and functionalities may be added to the hardware system frame, which may incorporate new modules and devices as well as additional dynamic and flexible connections.